A Broken Heart (discontinued)
by spots822
Summary: (despite the picture, it's not a crossover fic. DISCONTINUED AS OF 2/21/13)
1. Summary

Starting a PJO fanfic. Yaaay.  
>here's the summary<p>

Percy is 12 and doesn't know that he's a demigod. He lives a normal life, struggling with ADHD and dyslexia. But suddenly, his mother dies in a car crash, his stepfather throws him out, and monsters start attacking. Percy is forced to run away to Camp Half-Blood with his satyr best friend Grover.

While walking the streets of NYC, Percy and Grover meet a blonde demigod named Annabeth. The minute he saw her, Percy knew he had a crush. But Percy's hopes are crushed when Annabeth's boyfriend, Luke walks up and kisses her on the cheek.

On the way to Camp Half-Blood, Luke dies saving Annabeth from a hellhound. Annabeth is shocked and ridden with grief, so Percy and Grover fight off all of the monsters by themselves.

While Annabeth's and Percy's friendship grows, so do feelings… feelings of love.

They eventually end up dating, but when Annabeth leaves Percy for a guy who looks exactly like Luke, Percy is heartbroken and goes into a depression.

A certain maiden goddess feels bad for him- she had always thought it would be the girl to get dumped.. So when Percy becomes a god, Aphrodite spices up their relationship from "just friends" to "I want to date you"

What's going to happen when Annabeth comes back after Percy and Artemis are in love with each other? And what's going to happen when Annabeth wants Percy back?

Pertemis FTW

Read C:

This was originally for Jayne Mays' writing contest- but I decided against it.. Don't have enough time to write the whole story.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm like grounded. My laptop is.. being taken away. D:

Expect a chapter.. in like 3 weeks D;


	3. Chapter 1

**FIRST CHAPTER**

Hi there. The name's Percy. Percy Jackson. I come from a poor family- my dad left my mom and I, and hasn't bothered to send a stupid child support check. So my mom's forced to work a lot of jobs, while I'm sent to boarding school.

My life is wonderful, ain't it?

I'm at boarding school. This is my 6th one in 6 years. I'm always kicked out because… Well I'm not the best student around. I have ADHD and dyslexia. My mom says I should be proud of who I am, but I'm not. People make fun of me because I can't read a lousy sentence out loud.

I'm at Yancy Academy right now. I'm surprised- I've actually almost lasted the whole year. I'm constantly teased by Nancy Bobofit, a kleptomaniac bitch. My only friend is my roommate Grover… And no offense to him, but he's a bit weird.

Anyway, I was sitting in my dorm, reviewing for my Latin test. Latin was the only subject I cared about because the teacher- Mr. Brunner- is the best teacher in the world. I was studying so much, I was going to die. I opened up my textbook, and the letters immediately started swimming around on the page. I did my best to read the jumbled letters but it was no use. I sighed and slammed the book shut. I turned the little TV on and switched to a news channel. When you're at boarding school, you don't really know what's happening outside of school.

"_A car crash here in New York killed 2 people today. _

_Sally Jackson's Toyota Camry crashed into James Whitman's Hyundai Sonata. The two drivers were killed but the Sonata's passenger survived, but with severe injuries."_

I flinched when I heard Sally Jackson, but decided it wasn't my mom.

I turned up the volume and listened again.

"_Here is Gabe Ugliano, Jackson's husband and her son's stepfather."_

I watched in horror as the camera swiveled to reveal my stepfather. This could not be happening

"_Sally meant the world to me. She was so kind and caring.. I can't believe she's gone. I just don't know how her son's going to take it."_

I scoffed and turned off the TV. Gabe didn't mean it, he treated my mom like shit whenever I was home. But.. my mom… was DEAD.

Grover walked in, and threw himself on the bed. He noticed my silence and looked at me, concerned.

"You okay?"

I nodded slowly. Grover looked into my eyes and sighed. "If you say so."

*Time skip to the Latin test*

The test was brutal. I'm not gonna lie. I completely failed, no matter how hard I studied.

I finished the test, positive I didn't even get a single question right. I stood up abruptly and briskly walked towards Mr. Brunner's desk. He reached out for it and when I handed it to him, he scanned the front page. He breathed deeply and said, "Percy.. May I talk to you outside for a second?"

I sighed and followed Mr. Brunner out into the hallway. He looked up at me. He shifted around in his wheelchair before finally saying, "I think it'd be best if you left Yancy, child."

"Wait.. What? But… Mr. Brunner.. Why?" I looked into my teacher's tired face.

He sighed softly and just wheeled himself back into the room.

I left.

**Hehehe. I dunno when I started this, but now it's December 10, 2011, and I can't believe I've forgotten about these. I'm truly sorry for those of you who were waiting.**

**~Ems**


	4. Chapter 2

**Oh my gods, I haven't written in such a long time..**

As I ran down the halls of Yancy Academy, I tried to forget what Mr. Brunner said to me.

"_I think it'd be best if you left Yancy, child."_

I shook my head violently, as if the memory could shatter like glass inside my brain. And to add to that, I acted like a complete moron in front of Mr. Brunner. I probably should've acted all cool and collected, but no- I stuttered. Arriving at my dorm, I threw open the door and grabbed the suitcase lurking in the corner. I flew around the room, picking up clothes and my stuff, and shoved them in the suitcase. Pushing my extra pair of sneakers into the bag, I zipped it shut.

"PERCE! WAIT!" Grover stood in the door, panting.

Surprised, I looked at my friend. "Grover, I'm leaving."

"I know. I'm going with you. At least to your house. Then your mom can take care of you, after that." Grover sat on the ground, heavily gasping for breath.

"Grover.. My mother's dead." I whispered.

"What? When? What? Why didn't you tell me.." Grover's voice trailed off. He checked the clock and made that weird bleating sound he always does.. I'm pretty sure it's a nervous laugh? "C'mon!" he urged. "We have to go NOW!" He grabbed my suitcase and limped out of the room as fast as he could.

*Time skip- at the Greyhound station*

I'm sad to say, that I attempted to ditch Grover. But no, he stuck to me like… we were handcuffed together or something. I sighed and just went with it. As long as I was away from Yancy.

*time skip, on the train*

"So.. Where am I going?" I asked.

"Um.. Why don't you go home for now and see if Gabe takes you in?"

"Smelly Gabe?" I scoffed. "With my mom.. gone, he'd kick me out in a millisecond!"

Grover frowned and muttered something like, "Of course he's smelly.. It's the only way to protect…" And he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*time skip **(A/N so many time skips! Sorrryyy I wanna get to the point XD)**

You can smell my stepfather from a mile away. Beer, sweat, and car oil. I walked in with Grover and we saw Smelly Gabe playing poker with a few of his buddies.

As soon as he saw me, he stopped laughing and pretended to look sad.

"I loved your mother so much.." He "wept". He laughed obnoxiously and smirked at me.

"Now that I'm not married to your mother, I don't have to take care of you! So OUT!" Gabe yelled. And before you could say "hell", our butts were on the sidewalk.

Grover looked at me awkwardly and whispered to himself, "There's no other choice."

I stood up and pulled Grover to his feet. As I was dusting my pants off, Grover limped away.

"Hey, wait up!" I cried. I bumped into something furry. Really furry.

Spitting fur out of my mouth, I looked up to see this huge bull-thing standing on its two legs. He seemed really familiar….

"The Minotaur." I whispered. I stood, shell-shocked, as he charged. Thinking of my mom, I knew she didn't want me to die now. I jumped out of the way and grabbed his arm. Pulling myself up his furry back, I latched on to one of his horns and held on as he ran around, picking up cars and throwing them across the street. He slammed his hands onto the sidewalk, and shook his head fiercely, trying to throw me off. I pulled with all my strength and _SNAP_, the horn broke off. I screamed as the 6-foot monster disintegrated into a cloud of sand. Unfortunately, since I was on his back, I face planted onto hard asphalt. Ouch. **(I really forget what happens in the book when he "kills" the Minotaur _ Was it the Minotaur that turned into gold dust, or the mom? What did the Minotaur turn into after Percy killed him?)**

I turned around to see Grover gaping at me.

"Did you.. see that?" I moaned. He nodded, grabbed my arm, and ran like it was Enchiladas Day at school.

**It's been what, 4 months? _ Sorryyyyyy XD Currently, internet's being a bitch.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm changing Percy and Annabeth's ages to 14, Luke being 15. Btw, there's no Big Prophecy.**

We ran all around NYC and surprisingly, I didn't get tired. Somewhere on Main Street, we ran into this REALLY pretty blonde girl. When she looked me up and down, _inspecting _me, I blushed furiously- I was covered in gravel, my hair was extremely messy, and my hands and knees were scraped. I quickly dusted off my shorts, flattened my hair, and straightened my shirt. She gave me a small smile, and her eyes said something like, _"Nice try. Your attempt is useless."_

"Umm.. Um. He.. Hello." I stuttered. I looked at Grover, who was smiling at me.

"This is Annabeth!" he announced. "I.. I know her.. um.."

"From camp." The girl said breezily. God, her voice was music to my ears.

A glazed look came over Grover's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Yeah, from camp." He murmured.

"So what camp?" I asked. How likely were the chances that Grover met a friend from camp, in the middle of NYC?

"Um.. We're actually going there now!" Grover shrugged, shuffling his feet.

"What? I haven't even enrolled!" I yelled. "I.. I don't have any money! I can't pay a fee!"

Annabeth laughed- again, music to my ears- and said, "Oh, you don't need any money! It's called Camp Half—" She stopped when she looked at Grover. He was glaring at Annabeth and he snapped, "I'LL tell him, thank you very much."

"Well.." he started. "You know the Greek gods Mr. Brunner was telling us about?" I nodded, confused. "They're real. And one of them is your parent. Obviously it's a male god, because your mom was completely mortal… If she hadn't been, she'd be alive…."

Wait a minute.

WHAT?

"So you're telling me.. That Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, or any other of the male gods is my father?" I yelled.

People glanced from all around with looks that pretty much stated, "_That kid needs to be locked up in a mental institution."_

Grover yelped and clapped a hand over my mouth as thunder rumbled.

"Don't carelessly throw names around!" He shrieked. I struggled against Grover's grip.

"Okay, fine." I pushed Grover away. "So.. one of _them_ is my father? How do you know?"

"You're probably dyslexic. Have ADHD. Been kicked out of several schools." Annabeth said, twirling a blonde lock of her hair around her finger.

"How do you know?" I said angrily.

"We've all been through it." She blew a bubble- she was chewing gum? Since when?- and smiled at me.

"So.. this is true?" I groaned, falling to the ground. Grover stared down at me sympathetically and Annabeth looked at me quizzically.

A teenage boy suddenly swooped down on us and grabbed Annabeth.

"Don't say anything, or the girl gets hurt." The man growled. I gasped and stood up quickly, putting myself in a fighting stance. The thing is- I didn't know how to fight.

Annabeth then giggled and kissed the guy.

"Hey Luke!" Grover and Annabeth chirped. I looked on, bewildered. _They KNEW this guy?_

Annabeth kissed Luke again, he put his hands on her chest, and pushed her away. Damn. So they were dating? Sure seemed like it- Luke's hands were still on her chest. Annabeth let out a small moan and I coughed loudly. Luke seemed unstartled as he looked at me, while Annabeth blushed. "Undetermined?" He asked.

Grover then interrupted, "I have a pretty good idea." Luke leaned down since he was a pretty tall guy and looked me straight in the eye.

"My name's Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and I cautiously took it.

"Percy Jackson." His hand was tightly locked arounjd mine- he had a hell of an iron grip. Grover nodded and said, "Let's get to camp. Shall we?"


End file.
